Joshua Hyde
Joshua Hyde is an Original Character created by WayfinderOwl. Personal History Josh has lived all over Liberty City, Alderney and as far as San Andreas, always a pawn in his con artist parents Rachael and Thomas Hyde's schemes to dupe every last penny out of gullible idiots. Their love for him was non-existant. As long as he served a purpose for them, he had a place in their home. They make sure he knows that he was an accident, and if they didn't need him for sympathy they would have abandonned him long ago. Josh has no good feelings towards them. He used to have an imaginary set of parents, instead of imaginary friends like most children. Even though he was their "child," they barely allowed him enough money to live. Once he was old enough, he started earning some of his own money by competing against the local kids for money in games of basketball, liar's dice, or blackjack. All but the latter he mastered. Living with liars his whole life gave him a keen eye for the tells of a liar. All of Josh's life was spent on the streets, putting his life on the line around people much older than him, having to trust the fact that they won't hurt him. If not for a kind hobo who taught him to read and write at the age of seven, he probably would have remained illiterate all of his life. Until one scheme pushed him over the edge, when Rachael shaved his head bald, and told all their neighbours he had cancer, and they couldn't afford his treatment. Joshua urged them to send him to boarding school, so they could go their seperate ways. At the age of fifteen he got that wish, coming to Bullworth Academy. Appearance Josh has sandy brown hair, that always seems to grow up, not down, as he describes it. He is 5ft8 tall. Hazel eyes. None of his clothes are of great quality, because he simply can't afford them. The jeans he wears tend to be turn ups, so when he grows he can simply roll them down. Some patches are scattered on them appear to be decorative, but really they are patches covering up unavoidable holes. Even his sleepwear is more items of clothing he has put together, rather than an actual set. In everything he wears, he goes for comfort and function over fashion. His uniform changes periodically through the year, with each clique he joins, to help him fit in with them. Interests & Quirks Friends *'Pete Kowalski' - Pete and Josh met on Josh's first day of school. Pete was assigned as his buddy, to show him around school. Their friendship has grown over time, and they are more like brothers. Facing some set backs, and moments when it seemed their friendship might end, they always seem to bounce back. Pete respects Josh's "journey", and Josh understands that Pete doesn't want to join in with it. *'Johnny Vincent' - They had a bit of a rocky start. Josh is totally starstruck by Johnny, and idolizes him. Johnny in turn turned to him whenever things went wrong with Lola. They both realized being in the same clique wasn't the right thing for Josh. The two of them stay friends, and meet up from time to time and hang out. *'Hal Esposito' - Hal always kinda liked Josh, and Josh felt the same. They bonded over their similar tastes in cheese burgers, and how hotdogs should be served. Even after Josh left the greasers, they still meet up to get a burger together and hang out. *'Milo Lopez' - Milo always seemed to be a friend to Josh, right from the start. Mostly because Milo always seemed to have his back, especially when Josh didn't ask for it. The friendship because mutually official when Josh went out of control, and Milo was the one to pick him up at his lowest. Love Life *'Christy Martin' - Their "dating" was the relationship that was never meant to be. Christy thought he was cute, and got her brother to ask him out for her. They went on only one date. She talked endlessly, ruining the carnival for Josh for a few months, because it reminded him of her. They didn't go on a second date. *'Beatrice Trudeau' - Both partners in art, they got on quite well. Meeting in Worn In, while shopping for items to use in their costumes, that coincidently matched. Beatrice going as Alice, and Josh choosing The Mad Hatter. Josh invited her to join him on Halloween. Their second date ended in disaster. Beatrice pushed him away, and refused to talk to him. Despite giving up on her, Josh still isn't quite over her yet. *'Kyla Vazquez' - Right from the start, Josh was aware of Kyla using him. He was too awe of her hotness, and the fact that she seemed to like him, to break things off. His judgement was too clouded. They dated from late January to early February. Sarah discovered Kyla's deception, and it was down to Pete to tell him. Josh took the news poorly, and went on a self destructive binge, where he remembers very little of it. Taking Johnny's terrible advice, he end up at the girls' dorm, throwing pebbles at her window, and shouting that she can't use him any more. The following day she dumped him. Once her hold was gone, he quickly got over it, because he never really cared that much for her anyway. Family * Rachael Hyde - 34 years old. Will do just about anything for money. Has absolutely no morals. She got pregnant at sixteen, and was thrown out of her parents home. That child wasn't Josh. She abandonned the baby at a church. She became worse when she met Thomas. They really were made for each other. *'Thomas Hyde' - 39 years old. A compulsive gambler. Liar. Con man. The poster man of the worst father in the world. He never really wanted kids. Using Josh in their schemes was his idea. He came from a wealthy background, but was disowned by his entire family for using one of their businesses as a stake in a game of poker. He would sell his only son, if the price was right. On more than one occasion he has convinced Rachael to earn his stake in a poker game for him. *'Unnamed half sibling' - Josh has a half sibling who is seventeen years old, who he has never met. *'Unnamed family' - Through both his parents, he has family out there, that he has never met. He believes they don't want to know him either. For all he knows, he could have family right here in Bullworth. Cliques The cliques at Bullworth play an important part to Josh, in his quest to fit in. *'Bullies' - From his first day of school until the first week of November. Russell told him he was now part of the clique on his first day. Josh liked the kids in the clique, but the life style wasn't for him. He left on peaceful terms, and Russell understood and accepted his decision. *'Preps' - He was part of the so called elite for most of November. Derby saw potential in him from the start, hoping to make Josh his Protégé. However the rest of the fraternity weren't so accepting of the commoner in their ranks. Justin provoked him into a fight, and in the end the Preps turned on him, hoping to make an example of him, but their plan backfired. *'Non-Clique Students' - Jost spent the whole of December without a clique, hoping to learn more about himself without a leader to tell him what to do. He made many friends, and got some advice from one of them. The time helped him come to a decision what to do next. *'Greasers' - He was a member of the greaser clique from January through February. All started well, but he arrived as a rift was forming. He was star struck by Johnny Vincent, becoming more like him, on a binge of self-destructive behavior. His departure happened, when his friends gathered to give him an intervention. Josh knew he couldn't stay with them, and parted on good terms with Johnny and the Greasers. *'Nerds' - Starting at the very beginning of March until ???, he was made a nerd after exploiting the stupidity of Jocks to make them leave the nerds alone. Stories *Behind The Mask *'Tis The Season Other Fandoms Josh appears in a The Last of Us fanfiction on fanfiction.net named Survivor's Guilt, along with the side story. Now in his late thirties, Josh is just as kind and humble as he always was, who became a medic. He has an eight year old daughter named Annalisa Rebecca Hyde, who is immune to the cordyceps virus. Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Bullies Category:Fanfictional Preps Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:Fanfictional Greasers Category:Fanfictional Nerds